Never Give Up, Never Surrender
by FrozenKeyLD
Summary: Honor 9/11. Percy always knew that he was somehow tied to 9/11, after all, his grandparents had died because of it... [Set before LT]


**Hey guys, do you know what day it is today? September 11th, 2013. 9/11/01 is the day that multiple terrorists had attacked the USA using hijacked planes. Two planes had hit the Twin Towers in New York, one had hit the Pentagon in Washington DC, and one had failed to complete its mission and had instead crashed into a field in Pennsylvania (Correct me it I'm wrong). If you want to know the details, just search it up on Google. You'll find numerous results.**

**So, here's my tribute to 9/11-Never Forger, Never Surrender.**

**I know that it's really short, but I couldn't come up a good plot line. I was just winging it, and I'm still working on my writing.**

* * *

Percy had always known about how his grandparents had died. Airplane crash, right?

He'd just never known why or how it had happened. Not specifically, anyway.

They'd been on one of the four hijacked planes. Specifically, the one that crashed in Pennsylvania; the one in which the passengers had fought to stop the terrorists from succeeding their suicide attempt. No, those passengers wouldn't, _couldn't_ let them succeed. Never his grandparents. They were proud of the country that they'd lived in.

If only they'd been able to save themselves.

Now, sitting in his 1st period class, he could only admire them. Admire _everyone_.

They'd given their lives in order to save others; the firefighters, police, heck, even civilians. Everyone...

As the day aged, every class included 9/11. It was almost suffocating, and especially sickening, to watch the planes crash into the Twin Towers again, and again; to hear about how many people had died, and knowing that you were unable to do anything.

Percy had always had that hero instinct, that _loyalty_ that made him wish that he could help everyone; wish that he could save the world from its self, even if he knew it wasn't possible.

At the end of the day, he'd started walking home. He couldn't get a quote out of his head. He didn't know who'd said it, but it had left an impact on him.

Then they came.

One of the few gangs in his neighborhood had quickly surrounded him. Usually they wouldn't bother him, but it seemed like his luck had finally run out.

The first one, presumably the leader, took out a small knife, and smirked at him.

"Where do you think you're going, punk? Think you're gonna walk right by? Never again. Old Al never let us get you. Bet you're glad to know he's gone now."

Percy had never been in a fight before, at least, never a real one against a more experienced opponent. The most he'd done is punch some guy in the face when he'd tried to trip him.

In short, this was going to be interesting.

The man stepped forward, slashing his knife in a hammer grip. Instinctively, Percy'd stepped back, but another gang member pushed him forward, toward the leader.

Percy narrowed his eyes, and suddenly, it was like everything was going in slow motion. The guy was slowly moving his knife forward in a jab, so, using this new ability to his advantage, he'd sidestepped, grabbing his enemies hand, and ripping the knife away from him in what seemed like a second to his attackers, but was more like a minute to him.

Using their surprise to his advantage, he'd hit the leader's head with the knife's hilt, effectively dazing him.

Without a moment of hesitation, he'd pivoted on his heels, punching the guy behind him in the temple, instantly knocking him out, and had thrown the knife at another member, hitting him in his leg, a few inches above the guys ankle and effectively taking him out of the action. The two left were staring at him, no doubt wondering how an eleven year old could have done that much damage, before fleeing.

Cowards.

The world caught up with Percy, disorienting him for a second before he'd turned back to the leader of the now rival gang. the man seemed to be recovering from the hit, though he was obviously not going anywhere soon.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Percy had whispered in his ear.

_"If you fall behind, run faster._

_Never give up, never surrender,_

_and rise up against the odds."_

He'd left the man, and had never told anyone about the experience.

Really, what kind of person would attack someone during 9/11?

* * *

**Notes:**

The time slowing effect was my weird version of ADHD. The world slows down, and for demigods, instinct takes over, no matter the tactics that it may use.

Also, this is something of a new writing style for me. Please tell me what you think.

The quote is by Jesse Jackson.

I own **_NOTHING_** but the writing.


End file.
